Forgive me
by Mand-chan
Summary: Naruto, me desculpe por ter sido tão estúpida.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence mas eu ainda vou roubar ele pra mim

**N/A:**Yo minna-san o/

Essa é a minha primeira fic aki então sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews falando do q vcs acharam. A fic é a minha versão do capítulo 469 do manga, na parte em que a Sakura se "declara" para o Naruto. E eu fiquei com tanta raiva daquele capítulo que eu resolvi escrever uma fic de com eu queria que tivesse sido. É isso.

Ja ne ^^

* * *

Naruto estava concentrado, completamente imóvel. Ignorava os gelados flocos de neve que caíam em seu rosto.

_Naruto! - Ele ouve seu nome.

_Sakura-chan?

_Eu preciso falar com você. - Ela diz

Naruto pula do telhado e para em frente a garota de olhos verdes e curtos cabelos róseos. Seu primeiro e único amor. Como ele queria que ela correspondesse aos seus sentimentos, mas ele sabia que isso nunca aconteceria. E sabia exatamente o porquê. Seu olhar se entristeceu por um momento.

_Naruto? - Um par de orbes esmeralda o olhava com preocupação. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Iie. Sakura-chan, o que você está fazendo aqui? E o que eles estão fazendo aqui? - Naruto perguntou fazendo um gesto pra onde estavam Kiba, Akamaru, Lee e Sai.

_Eu já disse, preciso falar com você. E eles estão me acompanhando. Venha comigo.

Eles se afastaram um pouco do grupo. Até o que Sakura considerou uma distância segura para que ninguém a ouvisse.

_Naruto...eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

_Nani?

_E-eu quero te pedir desculpas.

_Heh? Do que está falando Sakura-chan?

_Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando Naruto.

Sua espressão ficou séria, assustando Naruto.

_...

_Naruto, me desculpe por ter feito você sofrer durante todos esses anos...por causa daquela promessa inútil. - Ela disse encarando o chão.

_Sakura-chan, não foi inútil, não é inútil.

_É sim Naruto e você sabe disso. Ele nunca vai voltar. Sasuke foi consumido pelo ódio.

_Eu vou cumprir a minha promessa Sakura-chan, eu vou trazer o Sasuke de volta. Não se preocupe.

A expressão de Sakura mudou de séria para desesperada e ela começou a chorar. Pesadas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Ele odiava vê-la assim.

_Por favor Naruto, esqueça essa maldita promessa! Pare de perseguir o Sasuke! Pela primeira vez na vida volte com a sua palavra, onegai!

_Gomen, mas eu não posso fazer isso. É o meu jeito ninja. E eu quero salvar o Sasuke.

Sakura se jogou nos braços de Naruto em uma abraço forte. Ela chorava e soluçava, do mesmo jeito de quando tinha doze anos.

_Por favor Naruto, por favor. - Ela implorava.

_Por que isso agora Sakura-chan?

_P-porque eu não gosto mais dele. Porque eu percebi que a única coisa que ele fez durante todos esses anos foi me fazer sofrer. Porque eu vi o quanto eu estava sendo estúpida acreditando nesse sentimento.

_Sakura-chan...

Sakura moveu seu rosto de modo que ficasse de frente para Naruto, para que pudesse fita-lo nos olhos.

_Naruto...me desculpe por ter te feito sofrer, me desculpe por ter sido tão estúpida, me desculpe por todas as vezes em que eu te rejeitei, me desculpe se eu machuquei você, me desculpe por eu nunca ter entendido você direito e me desculpe...por eu não ter percebido antes. - Ela disse a última parte acariciando o rosto de Naruto.

_Percebido o que? - Perguntou, um pouco corado.

Ela ficou mais um tempo fitando-o, gravando cada detalhe com a ponta de seus dedos finos que percorriam todo o rosto de Naruto.

_Que eu amo você.

Naruto mal teve tempo de pensar no que ela havia pois no segundo seguinte, Sakura já havia colado seus lábios em um beijo casto mas significativo. Se afastaram e ela lhe lançou um olhar apaixonado, como se estivesse esperando aquele beijo por anos.

_Eu também te amo, Sakura-chan.

E lhe deu um beijo ardente e apaixonado, mas ao mesmo tempo calmo e gentil. Suas línguas se entrelaçando em uma dança sincronizada, os dois desejando que aquele momento nunca acabasse, mas tiveram que se afastar. Sakura abraçou-o, sussurrando algumas palavras em seu ouvido.

_Me desculpe. Se eu tivesse percebido antes, nós..

_Shhhh. Sakura-chan, você fala demais sabia?

E continuaram abraçados, esquecendo do mundo ao seu redor. Não muito distantes, cinco ninjas olhavam embasbacados para aquela cena.

_N-naruto e S-sakura-san acabaram de se, se... - Lee

_Oh! Eu acho que já li sobre isso em algum lugar. – Sai

_Heh! O Naruto é um cara de sorte não é? – Kiba

Os outros dois ninjas não sabiam o que dizer. Já haviam saído em muitas missões com os dois e sabiam exatamente que Sakura ficava irritadíssima quando Naruto ficava perto dela. Nunca poderiam imaginar que algum dia isso aconteceria.

_Quanto tempo você acha que eles vão ficar ali, Kakashi? – Yamato

_E-eu vou chama-los! – Lee

_Lee, não faça isso. Vamos, eles vão nos seguir daqui a pouco. - Kakashi

_ Tem certeza? – Kiba

_Tenho.

_Vamos pra onde? – Yamato

_Voltar para Konoha. – Kakashi disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

_Mas o Naruto não queria voltar não é mesmo? – Sai

_E você acha que ele vai ficar aqui depois disso?

Kakashi tinha razão. Os cinco ninjas foram andando em direção a Konoha, deixando o casal apaixonado para trás.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Yo!**

**O que vocês acharam? Eu sei que não tá muito boa, mas é só a minha primeira fic. Eu vou tentar fazer umas maiores, eu já to até fazendo outra.**

**Eu espero que vcs tenham gostado, então não esqueçam de deixar reviews pra eu saber, por favor n.n**

**Bjs!**

**Mand-chan**


End file.
